Question: Last week, Luis and Brandon decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Emily to time them with a stopwatch. Luis sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 73.62 seconds. When it was Brandon's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 32.05 seconds. How much faster was Brandon than Luis in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Brandon was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Brandon's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Brandon was 41.57 seconds faster than Luis.